User talk:SkywalkerPL/Archive 1
Acolyte Article Look, I don't want to turn this into an edit war, but your original article on the Acolyte really did need a rewrite. I realise your first language isn't English, but it was so garbled that I could barely make any sense of it. Please don't take it personally. Jake Grey 21:49, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, true :) Sorry, my mistake. SkywalkerPL 19:39, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Uhhhh... Dude, you never use words like, "The", "a", or "an", or anything else like that in your sentences. Why is that? It's does not look professional.Fire Eater 07:36, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Chimera Station I put an "s" after Chimera because I have seen many chimera stations. I have not played the game, actually, but there used to be a homeworld video clip on Google that showed many. . . I think. I will try to check up on this, but I will leave it be, if you want me to.--Homeworld Fleet 20:32, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Suggestion Hey, congragulations! Top of the not-so-big heap! But now, to buiseness. I have a few suggestions that may attract new interest in Encyclopedia Hiigara. One is that we should try to make writing articles for all of the important races, ships, organizations, and conflicts our first priority(like the Beast Wars, Taiidan Rebellion, and Proginitor race). Once we have laid the foundation, the Library will not have that forlorn, empty feel about it. It will be alot more cheerful place, if you get what I mean. I also think that one way we could get people interested would be to advertise the Library over forums, discussion groups, things like that. If we talk well enough, and make the Library sound like the great place it is, we may be able to snag some users. I hope I have been helpful. Thank you for clarifing on the users, and yes, I have now registered. And this also just occured to me: we should start having other articles as the article of the week. For months now it has been the article for Karen S'jet, and I think that people who are just cruising around and could be interested may be deterred by a static main page.--Homeworld Fleet 02:55, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :Thank you for interest :) for start: list of Encyclopedia Hiigara users is ' ', list you talk about is full list of Wikia users, that is for Wookieepedia, uncyclopedia and many many more. I like very much your plan. We have some of articles already, but most of them require cleanup (very best example: Hiigara). :But anyway: Yes, soon I will make some modernisation and will put what you wrote here as priority. About mailing to people and more wide campaign: I would like first to make main page much more user friendly, so that people would not be frightened of awful looking of it (got such opinions :/), after that I will try to find more people, mailing to people who posted on Library is very good idea, will make it too. || It would be good if you would register - it's simple, click link on top left (log in) and follow instructions. SkywalkerPL 15:24, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::About feature article: my idea is to make random choise from best articles on Library. Anyway: check Main Page/project, soon I will put there what I want to be on mainpage, and then we'll discuss it. SkywalkerPL 13:45, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Main Page/project Nice work, SkywalkerPL. The new main page definetly looks alot better than the current one. A very good idea to make creating articles a high priority. The only thing that I see that needs correcting is that I have noticed that there are several typos, especially in the "Join Encyclopedia Hiigara" box, but I cannot fish them out in the editing page. Mahbe if you gave some hints, I would beable to Fix them. Another thing I was wondering about is that when you click on the link to the amount of total articles, it mentions a "job queue" this made me start thinking about the subject, and I thought that, mahbe, after Encyclopedia Hiigara had more users, we could start a forum where people could state their particular talents, and be "assigned" jobs. Like there could be Writers, whose sole job is to create articles, Primary Editors, whose job is to clarify and make sure the article looks good, and Secondary Editors, whose job is to make smaller changes, like fixing typos and replacing words with better words. It may not be a good idea, but we could possibly really roll out good articles that way. What do you think?--Homeworld Fleet 20:42, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Everyone can post pages below, I'll put them on new main page, and then swap it with current one. SkywalkerPL 09:38, 21 April 2007 (UTC) List of pages for Best Articles * Relic Entertainment (?) * Homeworld * Homeworld: Cataclysm * Homeworld 2 List of pages for Featured ship * Battlecruiser * Dreadnought * Progenitor Mover * Progenitor Dreadnaught Templates Style I have one small qustion about the templates, SkywalkerPL. Are the templates going to be used for everything, like to notify users about fanon text and to tell what catagory an article is in? If that is so, then I think that it would be best if we sort of merged template styles 1 and 3. I think that the templates should have identifying colors so that identification is quick and easy. But I also think that style 3 sounds good to. Having a wikia that looks cool and hitech would definitely increase the appeal for potential editors.--Homeworld Fleet 21:55, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :Moved to Encyclopedia Hiigara:Community Portal SkywalkerPL 08:13, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Temporary Leave I just wanted you to know, SkywlkerPL, that I will be unable to make posts on Encyclopedia Hiigara. No I have not lost interest :), I just have gotten real busy. At the very minimum, I will be gone for about three weeks. At the longest, about four. I also want to just thank you for all you've done. Bye. Homeworld Fleet 02:16, 5 May 2007 :Thanks dude :) See you soon. SkywalkerPL 10:39, 5 May 2007 (UTC) ::Oh my gosh, I can't believe I was gone so long! I am truly sorry that I have not posted here any time sooner, and I hope I havn't put any stress on you because of it. But anyways, I am back now, and I hope I will be able to start making posts agian!--Homeworld Fleet 23:05, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Kiith Manaan Hey. The reason I copy/pasted the text was to have it somewhere accessible so that it can be rewritten. I suggest putting it temporarily in a subpage (eg. Kiith Manaan/Reference), so that editors can easily access it and use the material from it. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 10:11, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Temporary leave 2 Well, so much for coming back. Sorry for not being able to make . . . significant posts since my last leave, but unfortunately, it will be a while before I can make any. Bummer. But I will rework my schedule so that I will be able to get back to work :) (By the way, do you have an account on Game Tap?) If you don't know what it is, you probably won't.--Homeworld Fleet 20:08, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :I know Game Tap only from hosting Myst Online webpage. Why should I have there account? Anyhow: Nice to see you alive! :D hehehe, there are many things going, now, and... we have over 300 articles :D and looks like Niirfa-sa is back fixing my terrible grammar and other mistakes ;) Try to catch me on IRC (irc.hwcommunity.com channel #homeworld) or ICQ (443837064) when you will be back. Have a fun with Real Life stuff SkywalkerPL 11:47, 3 September 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for understanding SkywalkerPL--Homeworld Fleet 21:21, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Aliksander Hey no problem. I'll try to remember that. Mostly I get my info from simply playing the game and seeing what is there. :Well, if you describe stuff from game - as source you give game title. Simple :). SkywalkerPL 18:03, 9 January 2008 (UTC) The Progenitor Keeper I moved chat to more proper place - talk page of Progenitor Keeper article. SkywalkerPL 09:21, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Test edit Hiii - sannse (talk) 12:35, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Heya! Skywalker, just wanted to stop by, say hi and let you know you guys are doing a great job! Let me know if there is anything we can do for you or Relic in the near future. Our team is working on a spotlight for your community at the moment, so you should see some nice traffic in the next couple of weeks. Don't be a stranger! -- Doug (talk) 22:05, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hye dude a big thanks for hosting those Hamachi servers! You rock! --Hiigaran Vaygr 03:39, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :No problem :) SkywalkerPL 16:34, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ???? hi just wanted to ask a question does anyone know why the pages i make (like for instance the page on the homeworld dust wars era) keep being deleted... -- 19:46, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Heya. I'm sorry but it was me being deleting your pages. That's because your articles doesn't fit encyclopedic standards. :Take a look at other articles and look on the way they are written. For example Karan S'jet - article got nice intro, images which strictly fit the topic, long and detailed history of Karan, some special features (Abilities section), list of sources and finally proper category. It also doesn't have any notes from the writer. So if you want to write an article - try to make it fit with the rest of encyclopedia. :Finally - if you want to register yourself - use this link. I'll move your page (They call me the keeper) to your userpage. :) SkywalkerPL 18:50, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::thanks lots that would be a big help if you moved my page once i joined... if i join ::just so say sorry if it didnt fit the right standards... but what if you dont know enough about the topic like my page on the beast wars i couldnt find much infomation on that, then what should i do, should i just not make the article. ::and lastly: when you join do you have to pay to join ( i didnt think so but just checking ) and also why does it say to give your e-mail adress? -- 18:25, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::It needs mail address for confirmation that you are not a bot. But no worries - account is free + you won't see these annoying adverts over articles when registered. :::If you don't know much about topic - simply don't write an article about it :) We preffer high-quality over quantity. ;) SkywalkerPL 18:22, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::::p.s just wanted to know why if the other pages were deleted, why was my "they call me the keeper" page not deleted? :::::Because it's planned to be moved on your userpage when you will register. If any other of your pages were deleted then likely because of the same reason as Beast War was. You may want to read Deletion Policy for possible reasons why your article was deleted. SkywalkerPL 18:22, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::very last thing why was my page on corvettes deleted when i thought it had a fairly large amount of infomation. :::::::Because we already have such article with far more informations. See Corvette. SkywalkerPL 18:22, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::thanks for telling me... ::::::::maybe im not very good at writing things and finding out stuff and mabye i should check next time ta make sure there is not already a page the same as mine with more infomation on ::::::::SORRY EVERYONE im not very good at this am i... -- 11:33, 6 December 2008 (UTC) pictures on wikipedia hi, um i was wondering how do you get pictures onto wikipedia because i can only get the pictures from the library of pictures on this website, does anyone know how i can get other pictures onto wikipedia. thanks... *You can't nor it's allowed to upload pictures from wikipedia. See Image policy. Images can be uploaded only by registered users using page. Remember also that you can't upload images from other websites or they will be deleted. SkywalkerPL 18:22, 5 December 2008 (UTC) new page just wanted to ask you about this is there already a page about homeworld paper models because i have made a few and thought it would be good to make a page with links to helpful sites. :Check The Great Derelict: LEGO® creations by Pierre Fieschi. ::Yep, that one would work :) SkywalkerPL 17:54, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::thanks just asking... ...i will go ahead and make that page if thats not a problem. ::::Article about paper models generally doesn't fit here. Otherwise we'd need to have articles about games, plastic models, 3d models, 2d paintings (and how to make them), and so on... it's bit pointless, especially when there's many other more needed articles. SkywalkerPL 13:52, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Create new Ship Articles I was wondering how you add new starship articles to the main starship database. If you could help me, that would be great. --Homeworld Fleet 18:19, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Heya man, welcome back! :D # See Help:Category Tree - there you'll need to find best category for your article (ships usually are in race category, like "Hiigaran Starships", and in type category like "Fighters"). I'm not sure if that's what you look for but should be helpful anyway. SkywalkerPL 20:45, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Homeworld Novelisation Hi Skywalker! I was just wondering if it was you who deleted the "Homeworld novelisation" page I started. If it was, no hard feelings, but I'd like to know why so that I can avoid such mistakes in the future. Cheers. LandBuffalo 19:09, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :Heya :) As it was said in deletion summary - it was because the article was non-encyclopedic - to this categories fall all the articles which weren't describing the subject, didn't gave any informations, weren't formatted, their style didn't fit the encyclopedia. :For some good example of article in your category you can check Homeworld: The Rediscovered Past or Tradition. You may also be interested in Deletion Policy or How to write a good article. SkywalkerPL 12:35, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::OK, thanks for the info. Does it matter that I'm the one writing it? LandBuffalo 15:38, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yep, it does - and it's a very positive thing :) In most cases authors are those who write the best articles about fanfics, so it's a good thing in all the matters :) SkywalkerPL 15:57, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Forum open Hello. Got a Homeworld forum up and running. Hope you can join. The link can be found on the EH Homeworld page. --Speysider 18:03, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :It's also in the "External links" section in several pages here, including, but not limited to, Homeworld, Homeworld: Cataclysm and Homeworld 2. LandBuffalo 09:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::Nice :) Forum looks very neat, although I even don't have time to visit RelicNews forum regularly so I wouldn't like to join your forum, make few posts and then become inactive. ~_~ But thank you very much for the links :) # By the way: What's the alien on top of the forum? That's from Halo series, isn't is? SkywalkerPL 12:39, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::There was no Homeworld style, so I just used that one, since I liked it. The Style name is StarCraft. Speysider 16:51, 28th March 2009 ::::Just saw your comment in mah profile :D. I use a free forum hosting service and cannot do what you ask me to. Better if you register and I make you Fleet Commodore. ::::BTW,how do you become an Administrator here? Speysider 18:21, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Please sign your posts ;) ::::::Well, check and the list here to see the reason why I'm an admin ;) It's simply because I'm most active editor of all ever on this wikia, as well as I've created significant part of articles, and many many other things for Encyclopedia Hiigara. :) SkywalkerPL 15:11, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Thanks. Managed to get a Homeworld logo onto my index page, but I don't know if you wish to join them yet Speysider 16:25, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Hehe, image from relicnews forums theme? Clever you ;) But in any way, as I've told - I sadly don't have time to visit any more sites :( SkywalkerPL 16:30, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks, but just tell me by PM on RelicNews if you have joined. I'll wait for you Speysider 18:21, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Edit war Are you seriously trying to turn this into an Edit War, Skywalker? If you don't want anyone fixing the articles, then you should lock the entire wiki down! 6101 Sinful Monument 16:58, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :6101 Sinful Monument: WTF are you on about? This ain't an editing war, you are just making it so. *mad* Speysider 17:01, 28th March 2009 ::My edits are not incorrect. I wouldn't be making them if I did not know the information was factual and correct, nor would I inject fanon just to make an article 'more interesting'. 6101 Sinful Monument 17:03, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::Not at all :) Check your talk page Sinful :) I see no reason why you reverted my edits. All of them were valid, making the articles more strict to the canon. If you have any objections to the edits or fixes of your edits - discuss them on the talk pages of certain articles - I will gladly answer all the questions you may have. But for next 7 days these 3 articles are protected from edits to prevent possible (underline possible - it's not that it will happen or that I want it, but believe me or not - securing the assets is a good thing ;) ) edit war. SkywalkerPL 17:28, 28 March 2009 (UTC) The Escapists march mayhem 2009 - Round 5 - VOTE FOR RELIC! http://www.escapistmagazine.com/forums/read/375.104641 is the website! What's happening is that that forum is holding polls to see which Games Developer the public like best. Relic is on round 5 out of 6, and has already beaten Insomniac, Infinity ward, Blizzard, and Harmonix. Now it faces it's toughest challenge yet, as it fights BioWare and is losing badly. It will stay that way... unless you guys do something about it! I am posting this here to ask you to vote for Relic, the maker of the Homeworld series. Without it, Encyclopedia Hiigara would not exist. They deserve your vote... But will you give it to them? LandBuffalo 18:33, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :Relic lost... Ah well, we tried. :Heh... bioware was few hundred votes ahead when I voted so... Mass effect, Neverwinter and KotOR did their job and lured more fans... that's the point when making more average games is better then making a few lovely one ~_~ Monaco custom theme issues Hi. I'm Uberfuzzy from the Community Team. While you do have a beautiful custom monaco theme here, there are a few sticking points that we're going to have to ask you to undo. *The wikia logo - Please dont move this around on the screen. *The 'request a new wiki' link - Same as the logo, Please leave this where its at. *the .usermessage box - This is currently positioned off the screen. I dont know if it was bad math, and it was intended to go into the top gutter above the pagebar, and left of the user links, but even that is not allowed. Your allowed to color it to match your skin, but please dont obscure or hide it. If you have any questions, or need help undoing any of this. Please leave me a talk page message. --Uberfuzzy 18:01, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm... it's odd - I already shown this theme to few ppl from wikia stuff and all was fine... oh well, will do that ASAP. SkywalkerPL 15:46, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Uki, done. :) SkywalkerPL 11:41, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::Is there supposed to be a difference? It looks the same as before to my untrained eyes. LandBuffalo 17:32, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Hehehe, good change is unnoticed change ;) SkywalkerPL 17:37, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Does not compute The Thunderbolt-class Attack Bomber is NOT fanon. It is a real ship in Homeworld. Was the fanon policy placed there by a vandal, or was it a honest mistake? S-9 4 17:08, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey SkywalkerPL, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I've also left this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage?--Richardtalk 16:57, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Heya. Part of my real-life work is SEO, so.... can you please first tell me what are the top keywords for EH? Or perhaps you could somehow provide the access to statistics of this wikia? (if something you may write on my mailbox straight from wikia). SkywalkerPL 07:33, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Largely what I have been doing is using Google AdWords Keyword Tool for the 3 keywords. I put in th wiki's subkect (in this case, Homeworld) and then set the country to United States and pick the 3 most search keywords. If there's odd keywords in the top 3 (like "homeworld game") then I go down the list and pick the next best keyword that is applicable.--Richardtalk 16:34, 14 July 2009 (UTC) hi skywalker just wonder can i put in my walkthrough in my page? if got time go check it out if useful you is please to use it. hi skywalker just wonder can i put in my walkthrough in my page? if got time go check it out, if found useful you is please to use it. :thx for your reply, then i will put in down into my page, i am not good in writing so i dont think i will put it into the main page, can u spend some time in my page and look into it, if good pls migrate it for other for references. ::as far as what i have put into my page, is the material ok? Keeper Image Well this is maybe off topic and somewhat useless to the wiki but I really want that pic of the shielded Keeper. :Here it is :) Delete!!! Let's delete this: Quantum wavefront There this the definition of it in the page Hyperspace More Delete!!! This must be deleted too: Frigate class. There is already the article frigate which have a more detailed definition. Da-da-da-da-DELETE!!! Delete this too. Um... About the 'fix on the Main Page', what do you mean? Admin Can I be an Admin? I have a perfect project for the Main Page and the whole Encyclopedia! :I am also interested in being an Admin, see my profile for my credentials. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 05:13, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Battle Karen Been a long time since I have edited a wiki but I needed to contact you. I just love what you did with Battle Karen and was looking for permission to use it for a Sins of a Solar Empire Mod I am starting called Homeworld - Vengeance. Please, this is not for profit and many fans of Homeworld are begging me to do this mod. You will be given credit with a link to a page of your choice. Homeworld-Vengeance.png Myfist0 (talk) 10:41, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat . I can discuss more about the issue of this wiki there. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 21:41, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :Please delete MediaWiki:Wikia.css. That is old code which violates the . You are also not allowed to add code from the Monobook skin onto Wikia's oasis style. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 22:11, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok, but you can enable the chatbox feature now, so that you don't forget to enable. I'll be on chat @ 7pm GMT tomorrow. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 22:39, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Am on chat waiting for ya. :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 18:54, February 11, 2015 (UTC) O.O My, you've been busy this evening with those deletions! ;) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 19:04, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Youmay template Hey, I was looking through our template list and noticed we have , which seems a nicer way of linking to different articles with similar titles. I think we should use that template instead of the Youmay template, which doesn't really "stand out". The looking for will also work well with our new infoboxes, the first of which can be found here: . However, the new ibox is not yet ready as I still need to get some time to contact Wikia to enable some new extensions on the wiki that will make it even better. :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 12:36, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :It's not an old template, it was supposed to be used to replace Youmay (I created looking for..). Looking for is far better than the existing Youmay and has better features. Please don't scrap it. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 12:40, February 14, 2015 (UTC) re: glitches Length is not an issue. A whole page just to list bugs and glitches is utterly redundant and should be mentioned in their appropriate articles, like what is done on just about every other wiki (not to mention that making a subpage makes it seem like to many that "hey, I don't want the page to be long, I'll make a second page just to state things that should be on the main page). Look, I know you want to improve the wiki, but reverting needed changes doesn't help anyone and not to mention, it makes me feel unwanted to improve the wiki, which is what I am doing here. If you disagree, make a thread or post a discussion topic about it to get opinions of others. I don't mean to be rude, but just because you are a sysop/crat doesn't then mean that only your opinion is of value about how the wiki should be formatted. :/ --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 12:59, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :I don't really agree. If length of the main game articles is an issue, then maybe the wiki should undertake the effort of trimming down the Synopsis section to being more of a general overview. As it stands, that section in all the game articles is basically telling everyone what happens in the game, which is not necessary when we have mission articles. :A single page for bugs and glitches is, to be frank about it, amateurish and not remotely professional in any way. We want users to find the information straight away, not have to click through tons of pages or search for unlikely words just to find the content they need. Organisation is important, yes, but that organisation should not immediately prevent people finding that content. :To use an example, over on TES Wiki, they got rid of their "Bugs" pages because it was unmanageable and unnecessary. Either the content gets merged into the main game page (since they're "game" bugs) or they get placed on individual articles if the bug is part of an issue with particular ships. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 13:10, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :: Also you being a sysop here doesn't mean that you have a right to remove or merge every single article you find "redundant" or "not needed" or "pointless". ::They were articles that I did not find meaningful, and also you being a sysop does not give you any right to determine that articles should be kept when they're quite clearly useless and not improving the wiki. You also seem to be "picking and choosing" over the fanon policy. The policy is 100% clear: do not put fanon here. Yet, you are keeping fanon that is "notable" when the policy says it should not be here. I do not like sysops who pick and choose when to enforce their policy: you either decide that this wiki becomes a fanon wiki or you remove it all and make it fully canon. I don't give a damn whether fanon is notable or not, the policy is 100% clear about it, you should make a choice about what you want on this wiki. :: I always follow the rule of respecting existing content and other people's work, IMHO you should start doing the same. '' ::Why should I? Edits to a wiki do not belong to the editor, they belong to the community as a whole. I have every right to go into people's articles and tag them for removal if they've been merged or go against the spirit of documenting '''canonical' content of the series, or if they're plainly redundant. Your personal "rule" is fine for yourself, but don't start demanding everyone else should follow your personal rules. :: This wikia is different than those you were a sysop in till now - get used to that. ::lolno. I'm not going to just drop down and do everything you suggest. I am here to improve the wiki. If that means changing how things were done in the past, so be it. That's how wiki's improve. Your ideaology makes people unwilling to contribute here in any way. :: In general we should respect existing content ::Why? I've already explained this above. :: and fix major problems instead of making things in the way we like, which is exactly what you are doing. ::Except, this is a wiki run by the fans '''for' the fans''. This isn't the official Homeworld Wiki, things should be changed to accommodate fans, which is exactly what I'm trying to do here. ::Honestly, your reply makes me want to resign and tell people not to come here, you are stifling improvements for your own ends and picking/choosing when you want to enforce your so-called fanon policy. People don't want to come here to read fanon or nonsense, nor do they want to click through dozens of pages to find what they want. It's high time you realise that the stuff that worked in the past doesn't work in this day and age anymore. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 15:04, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ::: Fanon Policy is here: Help:Fanon policy and it's not "do not put fanon here" like you are saying. :::I must have missed the obvious notice saying "EH is not an encyclopedia of fanon" then. :::And I'm not in the mood to deal with your text walls. So I'm just going to say: tl;dr. It's pretty clear to me you don't want me here, so I'll just go to another crat and talk to them, since you seem unreasonable and not interested in listening to methods to improve this place. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:53, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm a busy person. This is not the only wiki I have to manage. There are three other wiki's that demand my attention. I'll work on things when (and if) I can. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 18:20, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Background I added in a new wiki background which looks much better in improving the wiki. I took it from Mission 02. Along with the change, I made the background a little more visible by increasing the transparency a little (but not to a level where things under the lighter section are hard to read). This will go well with the new infoboxes I'm hoping to work on this week in free time. I hope you like it! :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:28, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! Oh and Wikia have enabled a few extensions that I requested (Arrays, Loops, Variables and Abuse Filter), so the newer infoboxes shouldn't take too long to be created. Which leads me to a minor question: should the infobox for use on game articles include information about system requirements and the ESRB rating? The requirements will not really be relevant when Remastered gets released, but just want to get your opinion on this. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 18:44, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ::The newer features make for a better way of helping contributors add infoboxes to articles without needing to know how to do bullet points. :) ::I'm not really a fan of placing infobox codes in CSS, since it means that Wikia can easily decide to remove the code and centrally break all the infoboxes in one edit. It's easier to have the code stored on the infobox itself, as that means infoboxes can be different to each other without central css. ::And I don't know what you mean by semantic HTML. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 19:08, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :::It's safer, but this wiki was created before July 2014, which means the css code needs to be duplicated (Wiki's created before July 2014 don't load the Oasis skin file through Common.css, which would need to be requested), which seems a bit counter productive. I prefer inline styling because it means that things won't conflict as a result. Until the old infoboxes are completely removed and the old CSS removed, I cannot convert the infoboxes into CSS. :::Inline templates isn't a practical move imo, even if Wikipedia does it. Templates in templates just sounds wrong lol. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 19:25, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::I guess, and Wikia.css is only really there for old wiki's. If you are adamant on having the styling code for the iboxes in the CSS files, I will contact Wikia and ask them to fix Common.css to load the Oasis stuff there too. ::::Like I said though. When the old infoboxes are disbanded and deleted, then I will consider putting the table style code in the CSS. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 19:56, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::Please don't take offence to this, I'm starting to lose some patience for you right now. ::::: , then you'll know what I'm talking about. You are talking to someone who knows far more about how Wikia works, please don't insult my intelligence by trying to explain what Wikia.css is for. That file is only there for making CSS tweaks that are SPECIFIC to Oasis, you are supposed to use Common.css (since it loads on EVERY skin), which won't work here because this wiki was created in 2006, years before the change was made to Common.css to auto-load Oasis. :::::You are overcomplicating everything for no reason and it's getting annoying. Please just let me to work on the JS/CSS/infobox stuff, that's what I was sysop'd for. I don't appreciate being pestered and told how to do things with my own code. I've taken your advice on board about the CSS stuff. >_> --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 20:55, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::As I already explained very clearly to you, I took your advice on board and will sort it later. There is nothing "faulty" about the code, I don't need to deal with OCD over how a bloody infobox is formatted. The new infoboxes will be rolled out as they currently are coded and I'm not going to drop dead and do everything your way. ::::::Your advice is appreciated and I have taken it on board. So please don't message me any more about the infoboxes, unless you are reporting a bug with the box being displayed on a page. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 18:09, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Standard Corvette Unless I'm very much mistaken, the games take higher priority over all the other sources given for the series. As such, the first game calls it a Standard Corvette and that is the name which should be used. Fan websites and manuals do not override names given in the video games and I will revert your edits until you prove your source (as mine is more definite). --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:43, February 24, 2015 (UTC)